Accidental Love
by NervousAngels
Summary: From the sunny state of California to the gloomy countryside of Scotland, Layla Thompson and her brother Tony have a hard time adjusting. Layla dealing with mental health issues and Tony struggling to fit in at school the two find themselves thrown into a supernatural universe they never knew existed. Gregory Sackville-bagg love story *** Note: I do not own 'The Little Vampire'


**Layla's POV**

"Layla!" I jumped and hit my head on the window pf the car, I looked over to my brother to find him grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, mom told me to wake you up were almost there". I looked out the window to find nothing but Scotland countryside for miles. Great I'm going to be living in the middle of buttfuck nowhere.

As we pulled up to a small castle like house, my eyes went wide I can't believe this is our house this could pass for a mansion. I hopped out of the car and rushed to the large wooden doors anxiously waiting to get inside. "So what do you kinds think so far?" my dad, Bob said getting out of the car and began unloading the trunk.

"We live in a castle!" Tony said jumping around, it was good to see him getting excited about something I know this move was really hard for the both of us.

That night I laid in bed worried about Tony and how he would adjust at his new school tomorrow, I wouldn't start university until the spring so I had some time to settle in and get used to my surroundings. As I started to think about the move and everything changing I hadn't noticed that I started crying. I wiped away the tears from my face and faced my balcony which I had opened to let a breeze in. I fell asleep to the sound of the wind rustling the leaves on the trees outside my window.

 _I was sitting on the edge of a cliff surrounded by Victorian dressed people. There was a boy sitting next to me who looked around my age with spiky multi colored hair and gothic attire. I looked to my left and saw a petite girl with long blonde hair that almost reached her knees, she looked closer to Tony's age._

 _Then a tall man who resembled a vampire walked through the crowd of people and started speaking in a language I couldn't understand while holding a red and gold amulet up towards the sky. A bright red light shined down towards the amulet but then vanished. Screaming could be heard and a riot of people who crosses and torches attacked the crowd._

 _The man with the cross lunged for the leader of the aristocrats. Making the man lose his grip on the amulet he was holding. The amulet fell over the cliff and a blonde haired man jumped after it in an attempt to save it. I looked over the cliff to see his body descending down and land in the water._

I jolted awake, sweat dripping down my forehead I looked at the time on my phone 3:00 am. Great looks like im not going back to sleep. I headed into my bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. It was just a dream. That's all it was a dream right?

I looked at my reflection to bags under my eyes and how sickly pale I was. I dried my face off and walked out onto my balcony. The breeze was soothing and more comforting then my bed at the moment.

I look up at the night sky to see a lone bat flying around, I wonder what it feels like to fly… After what seems likes hours I headed back inside and laid down back on my bed.. But I couldn't sleep. That's when my door slowly creaked open to reveal a shaken up Tony. It looked like he had been crying.

"Layla, I had a nightmare could I sleep with you tonight mom and dad wont let me sleep in their room." He said with tired eyes "Of Corse Tony, come here " I lifted up the covers just enough for him to slip underneath them.

"do you want to talk about your dream kiddo?" I asked rubbing circles into his back in attempt to calm him down. "it was about a gathering of vampires who looked like they were preforming a ritual or something and then these people with torches and crosses came and attacked them and then a man fell off a cliff after a necklace or something" he turned to me, as I sat there stunned. How could it be we had the same dream. Is that even possible?

Before I knew it he was sound asleep, I figured he needed all the sleep he could get since he had school in the morning, I eventually laid back down and drifted off to a deep sleep.


End file.
